Death Moves Silently
by Six2VII
Summary: The remaining originals seek retribution for their fallen brothers. ***CHARACTER DEATH, DARK AND VIOLENT***


**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: Season 2 Klaus and Elijah are among my favorite characters and I just don't think they would let their brother's death go without causing some bodily harm. I don't care if Klaus is whipped. I need badassery and mayhem from Klaus, and of course me being me, Bonnie's in there too. People _I love_ die so you've been warned.**

* * *

They are fucking. The doppelganger's scent fills the mansion. Moans drift down its hallways. Downstairs, death moves silently. Damon and Elena do not know they are there until it is too late. Rebekah flashes over to the bed ripping the young vampire off her lover. Elena flies into the wall. Damon tries to move toward her, but Klaus grabs him by his neck slamming him to the floor. Klaus's boot smashes into the older Salvatore's back. Klaus wrenches his chin up and around so Damon is forced to watch.

When Elena rises to her feet. Rebekah pins her there. "I hear it was your idea Elena…to kill Kol. THIS is for Finn." She produces a stake and rams it into her stomach. Elena clenches her teeth, and growls in pain. Blood trickles onto the blond vampire's hands. "And this is for Kol." Rebekah forces her fist through Elena's bare chest. She grabs her heart squeezing it repetitively torturing the brunette. Elena gasps. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she glances at Damon. Rebekah smirks and rips her heart from her chest. Elena's corpse slumps to the floor her vacant eyes still wide with fear.

Damon screams in pain as if his own heart has been separated from his body. He cries audibly shaking. "Nooooo!" Klaus bends down shaking his head. "Don't ever say I'm not merciful, mate." Grabbing the sides of Damon's face, he rips his head from his body, releasing it with a thud. Blood sprays everywhere, covering Klaus's face. The hybrid grins and licks his lips.

Rebekah looks around at the mess they have made. "Kol would have liked his tribute," she says wiping her hands on a piece of clothing that littered the bedroom floor. I wonder what Elijah has got up to?"

* * *

"Stefan I'm going to have to cut you off." Matt says wiping off the counters at The Grill. "One more, Matt. I promise I'll walk home," Stefan slurs. Matt looks at him, and then sighs. He pities his friend. He knows exactly how it feels when Elena decides to trade in for a new model. "Okay one more, but after that I'm closing up."

Matt fills a glass full of whiskey then slides it to Stefan. Stefan nods in appreciation. Matt picks up a pan full of dishes and silverware, and walks to the kitchen. Stefan continues his drink in silence thinking about Elena wrapped in Damon's sheets. _Why did this shit always happen to him?_

The door chimes and opens, but when Stefan turns no one is there. A familiar scent fills the air, but he cannot place it. A grunt comes from the kitchen followed by clattering and clanging. Stefan speeds to the kitchen to find Matt slumped over the sink, a gleaming silver knife protruding from his back. Blood soaks his t-shirt and jeans, pooling on the floor beneath him. Stefan turns quickly looking for any sign of Matt's attacker.

It is then that Stefan recognized the scent. It is death. A shadow blurs past him wrenching his arm from his socket. The pain is excruciating. Stefan tries to get past it, to concentrate, to survive this attack. He reaches for a wooden spoon but before he can latch on to it, he finds it shoved into his leg. He collapses to the floor unable to sustain his weight. His breathing becomes ragged as if his lungs are trying to push out the agony instead of air.

He strains to use his good arm to remove the spoon, but his hand is crushed under the weight of an Italian leather loafer. Stefan looks up finding a menacing Elijah looming over him. Elijah peers into Stefan's eyes. "You will not move." Stefan eyes dilate. He instantly becomes a living statue unable to move his limbs, speak, and even blink.

Elijah ghosts out of the room then returns with a bottle in his hands. "We Mikaelson's have a saying that I hold dear. It represents what I have looked forward to all these many centuries…the reuniting of my family. You and your vile group of friends have stolen my dream from me." Elijah twists the cap off the cheap vodka from the bar, sprinkling it over a crippled Stefan. He lights a match then drops it on the vampire. The flames quickly spread over his drenched clothing. Stefan wants to scream but is unable to. His suffering is mute. The fire consumes him as he glares at the original. "Always and forever." Elijah says quietly, turning and walking out.

* * *

Caroline kneels by her sister rubbing the broken girl's back. Bonnie sits in front of her Gram's grave begging her forgiveness. Tears fall freely from both girl's eyes. She thought that this would make her feel better visiting the graves of both Gram's and Jeremy, but she still cannot shake the anxiousness that has crept into her soul.

Suddenly the wind starts whipping, lightening flashes across the sky. Thunder rolls. A crow lands on the tombstone and squawks. Both girls jump up startled. The crow lifts into the air flapping its wings and squawking causing both friends to stumble backwards. Lightening flashes again, the brilliance reveals three shadowed figures a few feet in front of the girls. Caroline gasps. Bonnie steels gathering her power, somehow she knew this was coming.

The plan of attack is simple. Rebekah will kill Caroline, and Elijah will distract the witch while Klaus kills her. Caroline and Bonnie watch as the originals' blue and brown eyes blacken. Dark veins spread across their face. Their fangs lengthen. Rebekah springs first, her body becoming haze, but before she can reach Caroline she hits an invisible barrier, then finds herself flying into a nearby tree. She is impaled through the heart by a branch. Her skin shrivels turning gray. She hangs limp her blonde hair blowing erratically in the wind.

Caroline turns towards Bonnie astounded. Through the commotion Elijah has disappeared. Caroline turns searching the darkness frantically for the missing vampire. Bonnie stands peering at Klaus. She knew they would eventually come to kill them. Klaus does not have the courage to kill Caroline himself so he lets his siblings try to do it. No…he is waiting for his shot to end the Bennett line once and for all.

Bonnie does not turn. She does not blink because she knows once she does she will be dead and so will Caroline. Caroline screams, but like a miracle Bonnie can hear her struggle with Elijah. She throws him off but he quickly grabs her again. The witch recites an incantation in her mind silently. She concentrates on a memory of Elijah and on his chest willing it to flood with blood. The crow flies above Caroline diving towards the Hybrid's brother. Elijah tries to shoo the animal way. When he does Caroline pulls from his grasp her body blurs instantly in motion.

Elijah begins to follow but stops suddenly before his brother. He clutches at his chest then his face began to shrivel. Elijah falls to the ground in a heap. "YOU BITCH!" Klaus snarls. As he leaps forward his body lifts further off the ground. Klaus narrows his eyes. His arms shoot out to his sides. His legs move outwardly as well. Suddenly Klaus feels like he is being pulled in four different directions. _The little witch is using her magic to draw and quarter me!_

The wear shows on Bonnie's face. With a flick of her wrist Klaus's limbs fall to the earth beneath his floating torso. He howls out in pain. He has not experienced misery like this in over five hundred years. Bonnie let the rest of him drop. Caroline appears over him with a branch in her hands. Her eyes are full of pain and betrayal. She plunges the tree limb through his heart. Bonnie sinks to the ground spent from the amount of magic she has just used.

The crow lands in front of her hopping closer. The creature almost seems like it is trying to peer into her very soul. She stares at it, trying to communicate her thanks, then it flies off just as suddenly as it came. Bonnie looks over at the momentarily incapacitated originals. She closes her eyes whispering Latin once more. Each body and its parts go up in flames.

* * *

Even after five years, Bonnie's dreams are filled with nightmares. The visions of her friends' deaths haunt her sleep. Bonnie wakes confused, as two different version's of Elena's death replay in her mind. She suddenly realizes that Katherine had been the one to die drowning in her own blood. That vision is a new one.

She looks over at the clock and freezes when she senses him in her room. Klaus sits in her rocking chair still as a statue. She stares at him pulling power from the air around her. He slowly begins to rock back and forth.

"I tried to kill you three times tonight. I thought it foolish that you would leave the safety of your Gram's home in Mystic Falls, until I realized that this apartment building sits on a ley line and this room is ensnared with all kinds of hexes and curses. Clever little thing… I have not been able to get any closer to you than this. You continue to impress me witch. A small part of me hates to kill you, love, but that wouldn't be fair to all your other little friends that I have slain. It' won't be tonight or maybe not even a year from now, but one day, Bonnie Bennett, your going to slip up and I'm going to be there."

Bonnie's fear had long turned into something dangerous and powerful. "And what of Caroline and Tyler." Klaus smiles. "Oh you all share the same fate." Bonnie sneers back, "Too bad you're not brave enough to look her in the eyes, your would be lover, and do it yourself. Tell me… do you miss Rebekah? Caroline rather enjoyed plunging the white oak stake through her heart. I think she was imagining it was you."

Klaus rises from his seat, and snarls. "One day in the very near future I'm going to rip your beating heart out of your chest. I'm going to send you to the other side still screaming and begging for me to kill you."

Bonnie does not blink. Her palm closes and all of the bones in Klaus's body collapse as if an unseen force is crushing him. He wails in agony. Bonnie smiles. After an hour of whimpering while his bones were resetting, and then silence, Klaus slowly stands. Bonnie is almost asleep again when she sees the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"The Gilbert boy and all the dead Bennett witches are going to welcome you home bitch." Bonnie laughs darkly. "I look forward to seeing you try, Niklaus. You come near Caroline, Tyler, or me again; I swear I will reunite the Mikealson family… always and forever. Be sure to give Elijah my best."

* * *

**Mysterious Crows and Baroline. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
